Give It Your All
by Color Me Berserk
Summary: 10 Months before the entrance exam for UA, Izuku finally discovers his quirk. Now with the ability to remove others quirks and share them or keep them for himself, he will become the worlds greatest hero. At least, if the greatest villain the world has ever known doesn't kill him first.


**This is just something that popped into my head one day. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Give it Your All: Chapter 1: An Odd Quirk

* * *

At UA, the premiere school for heroes, nothing gets the attention of the teachers more than the entrance exam.

Well except for the regular competitions, field trips, internships, and watching the news during the internships to see if any of their students did anything stupid like getting killed.

But the entrance exam is pretty high on the list, especially for the newest teacher at this fine institution.

All Might, or as he is known out of costume Toshinori Yagi, is staring at the dozens of monitors displaying the all the interesting goings on. A hundred different prospective students running around a fake city blowing robots to smithereens in their own quirky ways. Some of them use their quirks in interesting and non-obvious ways to disable the hulking bots, displaying the usefulness of their quirk and their intelligence.

And one Katsuki Bakugo just blows everything in sight to bits, laughing maniacally and screaming out obscenities.

 _He might need to visit the school counselors at some point._

Most of the viewing teachers have similar thoughts. The boy is a shoe in to pass the exam with flying colors, but his... destructive habits are sure to lead to problems down the line.

Nothing the school hasn't dealt with before of course. Every year there are a few applicants with dangerous or over the top quirks that need extra training to keep everyone safe.

"Anyone know what this kids quirk is? Some sort of air control?" a voice asked from the far side of the room. All the teacher turned to the monitor displaying the kid, who's fluffy green hair was whipping about crazily as he stood on thin air by the tops of the empty buildings. Ever few seconds whenever the kid get a new target in his sights, he could lift a hand and an invisible blast of... something shoots out and shatters it to creatures.

"Impressive levels of control. He's focusing on the ones that are circling around the other applicants as well, defending their flanks." Principal Nezu, a cat... bear... mouse... thing says.

The other teachers can't help but agree. The boy is pretty much the opposite of Bakugo, where the first boy blasts away wildly, the other is pretty much pure precision. Each blast of air takes out one robot without any collateral damage.

In the life of a Hero, preventing collateral damage is an art-form, many take their entire careers to perfect keeping the area around you safe.

 _Only took me five years to stop blowing out windows every time I threw a punch._

"Time for... THE TEST!" Nezu shouted gleefully before slapping a big red button in the center of the console.

Simultaneously, on every screen, the faces of every applicant in the area surrounding the green haired boy shifted from focused to terror.

Other than the green haired kid, his eyes simply widened in surprise.

A massive "boss" robot towered over the buildings and began to stomp towards the crowd of students. All of them gave the zero pointer one look and immediately took off running in the opposite direction.

Not that the students were in any real danger. As usual Cementoss was in position hiding underneath the floor around the massive beast of a robot waiting to save anyone who needs it.

Speaking of which.

One girl, who earlier had been using a rather interesting gravity manipulation quirk was pinned underneath some wreckage in the path of the zero pointer. The obvious solution to her situation would be to simply remove the gravity of the rubble and push it off, but the girl was still an amateur at best and didn't have the quick-thinking instincts of a hero yet.

The massive zero pointer lumbered towards the fallen girl. It wasn't programmed to step on her or anything insane like that, but it would at the very least scare the living daylights out of her and hopefully force one of the other students to do something... exemplary.

Speaking of which.

"Looks like one is going for it this year." the lazy voice of Eraserhead cut through the rambling of the other teachers. Out of all of them, the underground hero was by far the most interested in what students would be going out of their way to rescue others as opposed to just blasting everything in sight.

Other than perhaps All Might, but he is overly excited by just about anything.

The green haired boy that already piqued the interest of the faculty blasted through the air almost too fast for the eye to follow. The boy slowed just as he reached the massive metal chest of the robot menace and slapped his hand onto its chest.

And that's it. He slapped it, then flew down to the trapped girl.

"Well that was underwhelming." One of the teachers couldn't help but mumble under their breath.

Even All Might couldn't help but be disappointed. He was hoping for an explosion! An epic display of power that would pummel the foe into the ground!

Instead all he got was a slap!

Just a slap and all it did was-

In the blink of an eye the massive metal death trap collapse in on itself, folding and melting into itself until it formed a perfectly round ball floating high in the air.

The teachers stared in slack jawed surprise at the sudden turn of events. The massive machine was dealt with so quickly, and so efficiently, with absolutely no collateral damage or harm done to anything other than the bot.

Although All Might had a slightly different reaction at the sight of a boy who seamingly had multiple quirks.

* * *

The rest of the testing went smoothly. Recovery girl went around fixing up any of the mostly superficial wounds the applicants received, minus the gravity defying girl whose wounds which had apparently healed themselves somehow. The green haired boy was the subject of much discussion among both the faculty, and the students in his section that witnessed the destruction of the zero-point robot.

The boy himself was remarkably restrained about the entire thing. Downplaying his own abilities and insisting that it was nothing special every time someone would complement him on his work.

Eventually he managed to separate himself from the rest of the applicants and make his way out of the massive building and get on his way home. He was confident that he would easily be getting into U.A. so didn't feel the typical frightened nerves that made the rest want to stay around the school as if it's the last time they would be able to step inside it.

Plus, he realized he forgot his train ticket, and if he was going to get home on time he would have to get going.

By the time he approached his house, the sun was just beginning to set, igniting the sky in wonderful shades of orange and yellow. It looked quite beautiful the boy had to admit to himself.

"GOOD EVENING YOUNG MIDORIYA!" the massive hulking form of All Might slid out from a side path in a ridiculous pose.

"GAAAH! A-A-ALL MIGHT!" The boy froze in place in front of the number 1 hero like a deer in the headlights. The calm collected child immediately shifted into a stuttering, mumbling, fanboy mess.

 _All might is here. Oh my god he is actually standing in front of me! Why is he hear? Does it have to do with the test? Did I actually die and I'm hallucinating? But if I'm hallucinating would I know it's a hallucination?_

As if hearing his inner monologue, the man held up the boys application for to UA, which included a smiling photo and his name in big bold letters, Izuku Midoriya.

"To put it simply young man, I am going to be working at UA starting this year! Training the next generation is the most important duty of a hero! I had a few questions about your quirk and I was wondering if you could explain a few things to me."

Izuku rocked back on his heals and nodded quickly, brain still short circuiting due to the overwhelming power of hero worship flooding his body. He knew his file listed him as quirk less, since he hadn't gone to the registry center and changed his filing in the last 10 months since he received one. If nothing else that would look suspicious for someone with no listed quirk to destroy a massive killer death bot.

"Yes sir! What did you want to know?"

All Might coughed into his fist and wiped his chin, "Nothing to insane kid. To start, what does your quirk allow you to do."

If Izuku looked nervous before, which was expected being questioned out of the blue, especially by the greatest hero alive, he looked positively ill now. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked over his shoulder, "Well sir it's kind of... complicated. I try not to talk about it if I can."

The walking blood fountain sighed and waved his hand in a get on with it motion, "Okay kid, can you at least tell me what your quirk is called?"

Izuku nodded slowly and once more checked to see if anyone else was listening.

"Yes sir. Its name is All for One."

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom.**

 **This is my first foray into writing fanficiton for a different series. Normally i just write RWBY fanfiction because I spend a surprisingly large amount of time complaining about the shows flaws, and it gets me inspired.**

 **Basically this will be a story where Izuku has All for One as his quirk. It's not given to him by anyone, he is simply born with it. I figure with billions of people their would be a shit ton of repeat quirks. As for how Izuku has multiple quirks when he isn't the type of person to just go out and steal someones quirk, that will be addressed in the next chapter.**

 **I had this idea when I was thinking about how good a heroic quirk All for One would be, since you could remove a quirk form a dangerous criminal until their incarceration ends or something. Along with the less obvious idea, where if someone had a quirk that they dont want due to its inherent danger they could request that their quirk be removed, and maybe get a different quirk in return. After all, their must be a ton of people who want to be heroes, but dont have good quirks for it, and an equal number of people with heroic quirks who dont want to put themselves in danger. Should be interesting to work with.**

 **Well thats all I have got. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you have any questions, or my bad writing made something confusing, feel free to shout them loudly in my general direction.**

 **Also, if you are wondering why so few teachers are named? It's because I forgot their names and my internet was down so i couldn't google them at the time.**


End file.
